memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Venus Aren Three
| status = Decommissioned | yard = | laid = | launched = | comm = 2383 | decomm = 2387 | length = | beam = | draft = | decks = | prop = | speed = | crew = | armament = | defenses = | shuttle = | image2 = | image3 = | image4 = }} Venus Aren Three was a space station orbiting the planet Aren in the Delta Quadrant. A wormhole was found leading to this from the Alpha Quadrant. It began service in 2383 under the command of Captain John Ainain. The station was moved back to the Alpha Quadrant along with the rest of Starfleet's Delta Quadrant forces, due to the wormhole collapsing. History Beginnings A wormhole was discovered close to the border between the Alpha and Delta Quadrant. This appeared to lead to the latter quadrant, and Starfleet started using the area. In 2383 Venus Aren Three or VA3 was moved to the planet. It was a Venus Class Space Station, the only one of the class. Captain John Ainain was selected as the commanding officer and he selected Commander Laura Dertin as his first officer. First Contact with the Arekeys In late 2383 Captain Ainain, Commander Dertin and Lieutenant Robin (the chief engineer)'s shuttle was intercepted by a race known as the Arekeys. This revealed that this was part of the quadrant that the did not explore. This race appeared hostile and secretly followed the shuttle back to VA3, where it attacked the station. VA3 was relatively unharmed, but the Arekeys has made it clear that they did not want the Federation in their space. Borg Threats In early 2384 the Borg attacked and destroyed one of VA3's shuttles. This resulted in the transfer of Annika Hansen (Seven of Nine) to the station. This was brief and Annika was transferred back to the Alpha Quadrant. ''USS Lesotho'' Main Article: When two of VA3's shuttles was destroyed by the Arekeys, Starfleet realised the need to build a starship. The USS Lesotho NCC-5850-A was assigned to Captain Ainain in 2384 The War In mid 2384 the Arekeys declared war on the Federation and attacked VA3. The Battle of Aren was the outcome, which ended in the Orb of Aren being stolen from the planet's surface and an arekey, Skel Fetool used it power. This meant being able to breathe in space, and shoot fire from his hand. Despite this, the battle ended as a heavy defeat for the Arekeys. 2385 2385 was a relatively quiet year, despite many Arekey attacked. However, near the end of it, the an Arekey ship managed passage through the wormhole. The ship, however was destroyed before it could reached Sector 001. The Year ended with the Lesotho being destroyed at the Planet Elluy II. The ship was self-destructed because of an Arekey boarding party. Moving the station In early 2386, Skel Fetool was killed by Ainain, which led to the Arekey surrender. However, scientists discovered that the wormhole was collapsing, and the Delta Quadrant taskforce was returned to the Alpha Quadrant, including VA3. The ship was decommissioned in 2387. The Crew The Station The Station can hold a maximum of 500 people-the crew is around 300. The station is split into five main sections-Command, Tactical, Docking, Engineering and Crew Accommodation. The Ship has seven shuttles and one starship, using nine shuttle docks and three starship docks. The Bridge is situated in the middle. The station has a unique design of weapons, which involves one man to a phaser-however these can penetrate many shields. VA3 also has superior shields to most other Starfleet ships/stations. Category:Space Stations